


Dirty Talk

by Gamebird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their relationship, while at the Starfleet Academy, Spock and Uhura share pillow talk about the linguistic quirks characteristic of human pair-bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

Spock lay back on the bed, a leisurely collapse that seemed allowable under the circumstances. Nyota purred appreciatively next to him, virtually radiating satisfaction and pleasure. This was a highly desirable consequence of their love-making - and the main reason why Spock engaged in it. Unlike Vulcans, Nyota would not bond with him in a single, telepathic, pre-ordained event. Human bonding was the result of accumulated interactions such as this one. He occupied his mind thinking back over their previous 'bondings'.

"Mm, baby," Nyota murmured, running her hand through his short, black hair. The comment derailed his mental comparison of his past performances to this most recent one.

"You have referred to me as an infant in the past," Spock said. "I have heard that endearment used between others here at the Academy. Given your background in linguistics and your emotional involvement in the subject at hand, you would seem to be in an excellent position to explicate it."

Uhura was well familiar with Spock's unusual manner of approaching subjects. It wasn't unusual at all from a Vulcan perspective, especially given their society. Perfect, elaborate language was a sign of respect. She smiled at her student and teacher. "Are you asking me to tell you what it means?"

He was silent for a moment, reviewing his words and pondering why she'd ask for confirmation of something so obvious. But she was human, and his bond-mate, so she was allowed to do things he didn't understand without him interrogating her to determine her motives. "Yes."

She rolled over on her side, stretching in a way that reflected a bone-deep relaxation in a body at the prime of health and fitness. A very non-Vulcan part of Spock's mind ogled. He brought his eyes to her face and chastised himself for getting distracted. She didn't seem to have noticed. Nyota said, "Humans, like Vulcans, and like most mammals, feel protective towards our own young. We love them. And so it's only natural that when we feel that way towards someone, we want to call them our baby, to express how much we want to love, protect, and cherish them." She smiled at him dreamily, obviously still strongly affected by the endorphin rush of the sexual interaction.

He considered that. If one accepted the premises, then it followed logically. He wouldn't have called it 'natural' as that was too vague a term for him to apply comfortably to a linguistic convention. "There are," he began, feeling a certain reticence to bring this up as it was a distasteful subject from a Vulcan perspective, "other words that I have noticed human lovers use between them. I have thought that they were perhaps signifiers of intimacy." He pondered the need to utilize any tool available to him to deepen the relationship he had with his lover. This need overrode Vulcan propriety. "Should I adopt these other speech patterns when we are together?"

She raised her brows expressively. "What patterns are those?"

"I believe humans call it 'dirty talk'."

"Ah." Nyota smiled. Genuine amusement twinkled in her eyes. " _You've_  been watching pornography."

Very stiffly, Spock asserted, "They were instructional videos."

Nyota couldn't help from laughing at his defensiveness. She buried her face in her pillow for a moment, then cuddled up to him, kissing his neck and then his cheek - an unnecessary but reassuring gesture of affection (not that Spock would ever admit to wanting to be reassured). She lifted herself up to look down into his eyes and say, " _You_  talking dirty to me? That's the hottest thing I can imagine."

Spock raised a single, speculative eyebrow. He would have to revisit some of those instructional videos to select the appropriate phrases. After all, it was only logical that he do whatever it took to keep his partner completely satisfied.


End file.
